


Southern Belle

by Infinite_Volume



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Big Butt, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Bulges, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Cum Bath, Cum Inflation, Dogboys & Doggirls, F/F, F/M, Growth, Hormones, Huge balls, Large Breasts, Marshmallow hell, Milk, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overalls, Paizuri, Penis Size, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Tall, Tight Pants, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, amazoness - Freeform, churning balls, cum flood, excessive cum, expansion, farm, huge cock, hyper, hyper balls, hyper cock, tit fucking, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: An outstandingly tall and voluptuous cow-girl's insatiable lust and nutritious milk spurs lots of growth from her boyfriend: Bau, dog-boy and loyal guard to a vast farm.





	Southern Belle

               “ _Aaauuhh-Haaawh…Mmmmhhh…_ ”

               Laying on the grass underneath an aged peach tree, a youthful looking bog-boy yawned as he drowsily awoke from a long nap. As the sun set over the lush, rolling hills around him, he felt a slight chill on his exposed belly. He always loves to nap with his stomach revealed – basking in the rays of the hot southern sun.

               The napping hound is the lone guard-dog to a sprawling farm: one of the most profitable family-owned farms in the South. His name is Bau, and he’s been working under the employment of the farm’s owners for years now. Bau looks like a human in many ways, but his animal-person features are plain to see. His long, floppy, brown ears laid strewn on the ground with his short but messy hair. His pointed tail poked out from between his back the grass underneath him, covered in short, white fur but with a neat patch of brown. Apart from his ears and tail, and a particularly floppy tongue, there isn’t much else that sets him apart from a pure human.

               All that being said, there are some other notable things about his anatomy.

               As a basset hound, Bau’s height is and always has been diminutive for an adult. Just like an actual basset, Bau lives a life closer to the ground than most. At just over 4-and-a-half feet tall, in the wrong context he could easily be mistaken for a child. All of his features are all still very boyish. His wide, curious eyes and thick eyebrows make for a hard face to tell “no,” and his full, squishable cheeks have always looked out of place on him given his job as the head of farm security. Likewise, his small frame doesn’t communicate any great athletic prowess either. All told, his arms and legs are quite thin and lean – not twiggy, but average for a body his size.

Bau’s demin overalls were unbuttoned and folded gently to the side so that his flat belly could bathe in the sun, with his shirt pulled up past his button nipples. The more skin he showed, the more of the sun’s warming rays he could absorb.

               Bau stirred from his state of half-sleep, rubbing his tired eyes with one hand and reaching to pull his shirt down over his naked torso with the other.

               “ _Hmmmnnnh_ …Is it sundown already?”

               Without the heat of the direct sunlight, his body was starting to get a tad cold. Plus, the dimming skies signaled the end of his lazy day of “work.” Fortunately for his employers, the farm was always a peaceful place that hardly needed guarding in the first place. Bau’s post has always been more of a precaution than a necessity. They liked having him around, too – that’s mostly what his job comes down to.

               “I should get Iza from the milking parlor,” he said. “I hope she had a good day at work.”

               Bau inched his body back up against the trunk of the peach tree he was napping under: his favorite on the whole farm and the one that the owners pick snacks from nearly every day. With his back propped up against the bark, he used the roots of the tree as a sturdy anchor to hoist his weighty package off the floor.

               Despite that tiny frame of his, Bau had always been bigger than almost everyone he’d ever met. In one way, at least. Bau’s endowment is nothing less than legendary – frightening, even…at least to the faint of heart. In truth, this might be what made Bau so uniquely qualified for his job. His enormous package draped down to the floor from his groin – without proper support, his balls would drag across the floor. Soft and malleable, almost like a water bed, they could smother any would-be thieves or vandals under their incredible weight and volume. His cock was nothing to shake a stick at, either. Stupidly thick, the girth of his cock measured above the width of Bau’s own shoulders – and that’s before he starts getting excited! Legend around the farm is it that nobody’s ever really seen him fully erect. Bau’s cock always has a slightly spongy feel to it, almost as if it’s never quite fully engorged. It’s so large that, even completely flaccid, Bau could slobber on his own tip without having to bend his neck downwards.

               That, however, makes it a perfect impromptu mattress. Sometimes Bau enjoys to feel the warmth of his own shaft radiating from underneath him as he sleeps. That position is especially nice in the colder months. His glans also makes a great, soft and huggable pillow.

               He loved everything about his kit, as did many others.

               Even for this incredible size, Bau usually doesn’t have to struggle to get around. He has some pretty strong legs.

 “ _Fuuuh-Wah!_ I’m up!” Bau declared in self-affirming excitement.

Even when there’s nobody else watching, Bau loves being cheerful and positive.

Stabilized by his two solidly-planted feet on the soil under the farm’s historic peach tree, Bau bent down to grab the straps of his overalls. He pulled their front over his gargantuan sex buttoned them to the loose straps draped over his shoulders. Suddenly the bundle of loose fabric fit on him as tight as latex a glove, and revealing just a much detail and topography. Anyone could see the full outline of his thick, meaty cock under the worn fabric, nestled atop two dense tanks of cream. His overalls lifted his sack just a couple of inches off of the ground – just enough clearance that he could walk without tearing up his clothes.

Now that he was all packed up – dressed as neatly and as modestly as nature would allow – Bau set off to the milking parlor to see his favorite coworker and favorite person on the entire farm: _Izabelle_.

Although the Sadler Stronefruit Farm deals mainly in exports of peaches, plums and apricots, they have cows in their employ year-round to supplement income during every month and to cover for low profits when harvests yield less fruit than expected. Of course, the cows working at the farm aren’t animals. Much like Bau, they’re cow-people. Cow-girls, more specifically. Very tall, very nurturing, and very well-endowed. As Bau drew closer to the parlor, he fantasized about Izabelle, who epitomizes everything that it means to be a cow-girl in a way the others on the farm could only aspire to. He and Izabelle live together on the farm, in a small barn all their own. Izabelle’s value to the farm as their most prodigious milk cow necessitates that she always be within arm’s reach of a milk silo, and comfortable while she’s off of active duty.

Bau’s pants tightened as his mind filled with images of her titanic bosom - plush and supple, spilling over her hands and arms as she presents them to him. She loves to be milked, and the warm touch of her loyal pup always felt wonderful after a long day attached to the cold, loveless pumps and machinery in her stable. The memory of his intimate moments with her overtook some of his senses – the feeling of her hand on the back of his head as they pressed against each other in a long kiss, the smell of her breath filling his mouth and flowing over his cheeks, the taste of her breast on his tongue– all these memories made him long for them to be alone again.

Public displays of affection were always nice, too. Nobody’s ever stopped them before.

After a short but enjoyable walk, Bau reached the milking parlor. It was still getting darker, and the in-ground lights had just lit up around the place’s red-painted wood walls and big, stainless steel silo tanks. Pipes a few feet in diameter fed from the floor of the parlor into the tens of multi-story silos nearby. For a business that only produces milk on the side, the Sadlers have a lot of storage capacity.

With a gal like Izabelle around, they sometimes even need to schedule extra shipments out to warehouses.

Bau pushed one of the large front doors open and poked his head inside.

“C’mon, Amy, let Momma Iza take care of you…”

“Izabelle, please, I’m totally fine; I just need some rest…”

“Rest’ll only do so much, hun. You pulled such a long shift today. You need to refill on nutrients too.”

Izabelle stood towering over Amy: a fellow cow-girl. She had her back flat against the wall, holding up her arms to keep Izabelle as far out of her personal space as possible. Izabelle’s tits, each the size of a 300-pound bale of hay, hover inches from Amy’s face. Despite their colossal size, Izabelle’s breasts have always been bafflingly perky on her. Just the right amount of heft. On any woman other than Izabelle, such monstrous knockers would be immobilizing. Izabelle’s hulking ten-foot frame, however, was more than enough to support them.

Izabelle walked up closer to Amy, closing the distance between them completely. The enormous cow’s erect nipple, fresh off the machines and still dripping with milk, brushed against Amy’s tight lips. Amy didn’t even need to lower her head to stare down Izabelle’s wide, puffed-up teats. Izabelle has always – ever since first finding work for the Sadlers – been a giant next to nearly everyone around her. She grinned while looking down at her prey. She could feel Amy’s nervous breath on her tender breast.

“Open wide for me, Amy…”

In an instant, Amy was covered on all sides in soft, peachy tit-flesh. Izabelle’s nipples begin leaking milk more rapidly, spilling mostly down Amy’s chin and all over her chest. Cupfuls of Izabelle’s hormone-laden fluid filled Amy’s taut cheeks. Milk kept coming and coming, as if it were spraying from a showerhead. Izabelle’s adventurous hand slipped its way between her breasts and Amy’s mouth, gently pulling her lips apart so that she could fit them around more of her sensitive nipple. They were always swollen and pink, never having the time to fully heal between work and play.

“ _Mmmpffhh!_ ”

Amy’s muffled protest was incomprehensible under the tide of milk. She lifted her arms up to push Izabelle away, sinking her balled-up fists into Izabelle’s massive tits. The feeling of Amy’s hands mashed into her breasts, unannounced and unexpected, excited Izabelle. She let out a pleasured moan.

“ _Mmmmhhhooouuuuuhh!_ ”

Her knees buckled. Amy continued to knead the mounds she was suffocating in, but it only made things worse for her; like a milking pump, Amy’s rough massage stimulated more production from Izabelle’s already inhumanly bountiful chest.

“ _Mmmmphhhh-!_ ”

Izabelle bit her lip and pushed deeper into Amy’s fists and muzzle.

“ _That’s it…Keep going!_ ”

She began to gyrate her hips, tracing a circle in the air with the path of her ass. The other cows in the barn backed further away from the two of them – Amy was beyond saving at this point. All the onlookers could see her stomach stretch and swell, filling with rich, creamy milk.

Bau, who had been looking on from the entrance this entire time, reveled in the feeling of his growing cock pressing against his tightened overalls.

Izabelle lowered a shaky hand down to her hips to shed her jeans. Her undercarriage was thoroughly soaked through with girlcum; every centimeter of her fat pussy ached for release from the prison of her clothing. Clumsily, she managed to bunch the waist of her denim down to her knees. Clouds of steam rose off her sopping-wet cunt. Strings of viscous goo connected her dirty clothing to her burning sex.

Now that she was exposed, Izabelle plunged her knuckles into her wet cavern. She was more than aroused enough to taken in half of her hand without any prodding as foreplay. She massaged the walls of her vagina with simple, repeating, circular motions: back and forth, in and away.

“ _Ooooooohhhh fuck!_ ”

 A wave of lightheadedness came over Izabelle’s mind – the rest of her body’s sensations multiplied in intensity, robbing her brain of cognitive ability and using it instead to build sensation for her rapidly approaching orgasm. She kicked the ground in an animal-like lust but slipped on one of her descents and fell forward, pressing all her weight against Amy and the creaking wall she was backed up against. They both slid to the ground. Amy was completely lost underneath a soft expanse of pink skin and chestnut hairs. Gravity pushed Izabelle’s breasts against Amy’s entire upper-body, sinking the smaller cow as deeply into Izabelle as she could possibly go. Milk poured out like a waterfall, adding to the both the growing pool already on the floor and to the tankful in Amy’s belly. If anyone could see her beyond all of the thickness she was pinned under, she’d look several months pregnant.

“ _Come on! Come on!_ ”

Izabelle thrust her hips into nothing, wishing fruitlessly that Bau were underneath her. Her flattened tits and Amy’s hot breath against one of her fat nipples reminded Izabelle of her time with him: The many cold winter nights made hot and sweaty in their barn after work. Her hands were getting tired, and her lack of focus made it hard to keep her rhythm in massaging the walls of her vagina.

 _“Mmmmmmppnnnnnngh…!_ ”

The unpredictable spasms of her fingers were a unique form of self-stimulation – just enough to finish the job.

“ _Ooooouuugh! Fuck! Fuck!”_

With each repeated scream, Izabelle’s voice climbed higher and quieter.

 _“Fuck!_ ”

She shut her eyes tightly and brought her wet palm up to cover her squeaking mouth. Her juices spattered across the walls as her hand flew from her clenching pussy. Izabelle’s entire body shook, sending waves across her thighs, breasts…everywhere. She brought her knees closer to her chest and tensed every muscle in her core. After laying locked in orgasm for a good while, she fell limp atop Amy. The other cows in the barn then rushed to roll Izabelle off of their fallen friend, who they found unconscious and stuffed full to bursting, but otherwise safe. They walked Amy off to the break room and left Izabelle alone to soak in a puddle consisting of milk and her own girlcum.

Alone, save for the dog waiting excitedly beyond the broad, open doors.

Bau panted heavily from his hidden place, still secretly and voyeuristically watching his lover bask in the afterglow of her orgasm, running her hands over her thighs and up her torso. Her breasts, large and soft, spilled over her chest and onto both sides of her body. Her flat breastbone ran down the middle of a wide-open valley of empty space. It was rare for the space between Izabelle’s breasts to ever be vacant. If her two mountains weren’t pushed together, someone else was almost certainly there to fill the void.

Bau’s loins burned to occupy that space. His heart beat against his breast, filling his cock with blood. Even limp, the bulge in his pants almost stretched out further than he could extend his arms.

When the rest of the cow-girls had cleared out of the place, he crawled up quietly to Izabelle. His massive tool, bursting with life against the seam of his clothes, jiggled and swayed with every step. His knees dug into his balls, kicking them up into the air with every step and building on his lust and desire. Precum drooled out his tip like a thick syrup. Bau reached a hand forward to his dripping head and smeared a glob of clear lubricant on his palm; he tracked the gummy cock-snot across his bulge, wetting the sides of his veiny cock in his warm, slippery pre.

Wet schlicking noises echoed softly through the vacated barn. As Bau drew nearer, Izabelle finally started to notice them.

“ _Mmmmmhhh…_?”

She lifted the back of her head up and opened her tired eyes.

“Bau, hun? I’sat you?”

Her vision was a little blurry. She rubbed her eyes to get a better view of the short, wide-hipped, brown-haired figure in front of her.

“ _Mmm…Uh-huh._ ”

Bau nodded, staring lustfully down her body.

Izabelle’s bottoms were still pulled down past her knees, revealing her naked pussy to him. Her thighs were spread wide open, as if she were inviting him all this time. Grool trickled down her full, pink lips. The light that came in from the high windows shined onto her, glistening off her sex in an invitation to worship her goddess-like form.

Izabelle smiled softly and invited her love closer:

“C’mon, Bau,” she said as she began rubbing her clit, “help yourself to momma’s body.”

In a hypnotic trance, Bau stumbled forth towards his favorite hole. Even after all of their history together – past the hundreds of times they’d had sex before and the thousands of hours he’d spent fantasizing about her – Izabelle hardly ever looked as good to him as she did now. He wanted to bury his face into her and never, never come out.

Ignoring his cock for a time, Bau laid down between Izabelle’s legs. Even without trying to pleasure his own sex, Bau was so enormous that he had to lay belly-down on the top of his shaft, and use his sack as a sort of mattress or beanbag chair. The weight of his body pressing down unevenly against his sex made him ever more erect, fueling and sustaining the passion that would eventually overcome them both once Bau reached his breaking point.

The breath from his nostrils breezed over her clit, sending shakes up Izabelle’s spine. She shook her waist in ecstasy, slapping the side of Bau’s head with the of her meaty inner-thighs. His head was knocked around a few times, disorienting him. The smack of her skin against his cheeks stuck in his head. He wanted to do more that would recreate those same sounds – her skin against his, whacking against each other again and again, building up in speed, faster and faster as their screams and moans rendered the smacking inaudible.

When her shivering stopped, Bau’s tired head fell heavily on her mound. More erotic sounds bounded off the walls of their big, empty barn: this time, a wet _plap!_

“ _Oh, Bau!_ ” Izabelle screamed.

She could feel his nose pressing into her clit, and his cheekbones parting her labia. She started riding his face, generating power from below by thrusting her pelvis up into him. Bau’s head bumped up and down, smeared with a liberal coat of his lover’s running juices. It was difficult for him to stay in control during sex with such a giant of a woman; however, Bau knew from experience that if Iza is able to play power-bottom, she’s just not stimulated enough. To regain control, he’d have to immobilize her with pleasure. She may feel good now, but Bau knew just what she liked the best.

Steadily as he could, Bau wrapped an arm around as much of each of her thighs as he could. With his body partially stabilized, he was able to stop himself from repeatedly smacking face-first into her steaming mound. Iza’s thrusts grew quicker and more jerky in frustration, wishing to feel his lips against hers yet again.

Bau planned to make good on her wish.

With one last hearty draw of oxygen, Bau plunged his face quickly and forcefully into Izabelle’s pussy. Her ass was forced back down to the floor as her muscles locked up from the sensation of Bau’s ravenous kisses and dexterous tongue. It explored every corner of her sopping wet box, dampening it even further. With every retraction of his tongue back into his mouth, Bau licked up mouthfuls of Iza’s sweet liquid. He loved the way she tasted.

“ _Fuck! Oh no! Bau! Yes!_ ”

Contradictory exclamations squeaked out of Izabelle; her brow scrunched and her eyes squinted. She pounded the ground with her fists, but without much strength. Her back arched and her breasts leaked some more. She couldn’t do anything to stop Bau…Perfect, since she only wanted him to continue. It took up most of her strength and willpower, but she lifted her legs to wrap around his head, locking them in a kiss that would last as long as she could resolve it to keep going.

Meanwhile, a growing tightness threatened to tear straight through Bau’s clothing. This whole time, as his face was buried deep into his lover, Bau’s erection was slowly building. His swollen head had snaked its way up through the neck of his overalls and continued to expand, filling with more and more blood in rhythm with every slurp he took from her dripping honeypot. It prodded against his chin, growing ever closer to Izabelle’s groin as if the attraction between them were magnetic. Bau felt a tingling all throughout his shaft. It was strongest near the tip, though; he could feel her heat slowly wash over him.

That was it. He couldn’t take it any longer. He wanted to be even closer to her – to be firmly inside her. The tingling turned to a painful throbbing. The surface of his penis grew turgid with thick, constricting veins. Growing ever longer as well, Izabelle could feel it throb against the entrance to her ass. Bau’s swelling rod pounded against her backdoor while simultaneously taking on more and more size. Every passing moment of agony Bau went without burying himself in her body, the insertion seemed less and less plausible. Izabelle loved it. She could sense the monster developing underneath her. The longer she made him wait, the more growth she could spur.

And Izabelle _loves_ to see her man grow.

Bau was starting to feel lightheaded – and not just because of his erection.

“ _Mmmmmrrrrrrrrrrppph-phffft!_ ”

“ _No more!_ ” he tried to shout between the few short gasps for air that Izabelle’s tightly restrictive thighs allowed him to inhale. “ _I need to cum!_ ”

Against her drooling pussy, his cries were muffled beyond understanding.

“Oh, _fuck!_ Bau, do that again!”

The vibrations that his mumbling sent out through her box brought her to an even higher level of pleasure. She felt as though she might cum again, and very soon. So many sensations were hitting her all at once: Bau’s muffled exhalations, his wild tongue, and his dick knocking at her hole.

“ _Bau, closer – closer!_ ”

She could feel her labia heat up to a feverish burn. Her legs went numb from thigh to toe. Every muscle in her core contracted as she involuntarily curled her back up and forward towards Bau. Izabelle locked up in a ball, hugging Bau and holding his head as tightly to her spasming cunt as she could.

“ _Oooouuuughh!_ ”

For the second time in the barn that day, Izabelle came. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her pussy squirted its sweet juices straight down Bau’s throat. She exploded all over his face, wetting his bangs and causing them to stick to his forehead. Her mess poured down his cheeks and neck, coating his tip and upper shaft – the warmth running over his throbbing, veined erection made Bau squirm in her grasp. He thrust his hips aimlessly into the ground, hoping that he’d be able to inch his tip far enough to finally penetrate her and feel the squeeze of her hole around him.

“ _Mmmmmmphhff…My big boy,”_ Izabelle cooed between orgasmic shivers, “ _you did so good for your momma…”_

She let go of his skull, finally allowing him to come up for fresh air. Bau drew in a heavy breath and she ran her fingers through her hair and over her entire body, basking in her sexual high and in the wonder of her bountiful curves.

“Now maybe you’re a little… _thirsty_?”

Izabelle held up her tits with her forearms – propping them up and squeezing them together. Milk ran off her fat, swollen nipples and her fist-sized areola. A puddle formed in the valley of her groin, once again mingling with her lovely nectar.

Bau felt drawn to them, as he often does. Nothing in the world tasted sweeter than his Iza’s milk: not even the finest peaches on the farm. The power it had on him was intense. He couldn’t resist.

“Izabelle!”

Bau leapt up from his dazed kneel, falling on his cow-girl’s chest while his cock was still solidly under her – ready to push into her at any moment. He landed with an open mouth on one of her nipples and used a free hand to scoop the other into his jaw. Both prodigious dairy tanks, with their spigots stuffed into his cheeks, immediately sprayed a thick load of her smooth, rich milk onto his tongue.

Immediately, its effects started to take hold on his body.

Her milk, laden with growth-promoting hormones, pours down his neck like a waterfall. Fatty molecules from her white formula dissolve into the tissues of Bau’s esophagus, entering his bloodstream while at the same most of the hormones stockpile in his filling belly – ready to go off like a bomb once they penetrate the lining of his stomach. Their explosive effects would increase hundred-fold when his body started to absorb it all.

The changes in his body showed most immediately in his cock. It burgeoned against her inner thigh, pushing her legs apart. With all the growing he was doing, she’d need to stretch anyway. The loose skin of his dick pulled taut; the muscular structure underneath revealed every bump and curve that Izabelle would soon enjoy. Precum oozed out in globs, wasted on the ground past Iza’s feet. He was 6 feet long now, and as thick as a barrel. She squirmed underneath him.

Even still, he grew.

More came out of him – more cock, filling with more blood and growing heavier and heavier. It was all Izabelle’s milk. She knew it, and she loved it. So did he. No matter how much he gulped down, he still wanted more. His head was consumed with all the thoughts he couldn’t say:

“ _Iza, more! More!_ ”

“ _I love your tits so much…_ ”

“ _Help me get as big as you can handle…_ ”

With two grapefruit-sized nipples sucked half-way past his teeth, it all just sounded like muffled but excited moans to Izabelle. Bau was so singularly focused on her breasts that he nearly forgot to breathe. He felt lightheaded, and the tightness in his chest only grew more restricting as he inhaled his partners tit and got not oxygen but more BGH-infused milk instead: _Boyfriend Growth Hormone_.

She shushed him in a shaky, unsteady breath and then ran her hands through his hair. Her leg was starting to fall asleep under the weight of his ever-growing erection…Just the way she liked it.

Without any extra slack skin to fill into, Bau’s cock filled with even more veins as inches poured onto his ludicrously expansive length and girth. The low, rumbling churn of his prostate, filling his sack with so much cum it would rival Iza’s breast in capacity, shook the ground underneath them. The vibrations were subtle, but exhilarating. Izabelle could feel the waves course up her legs and overlap at her undercarriage. Her vagina was still sensitive from the last time she came.

“ _Mmmhhaa!_ ”

She lifted the back of her head off the ground to look over her lover: the dog buried in her enormous bosom and feasting on her ample and productive tits. After what she saw behind him, her heart sunk into her stomach and she felt a bit dizzy. The light shock quickly faded, however, into giddy anticipation.

“ _Oh, Bau…_ ”

Bau’s sack loomed high above both their heads; the wall of soft, pink flesh behind him wobbled and churned, holding back a sea of cum that he’d be sure to release upon their surroundings eventually. As his excitement mounted higher and higher, and as the aching tension grew too much to bear, soon – very soon – Bau would fill Izabelle with his fertile seed. The long arc of his meat reached all the way down to the barn door he snuck up from. His shaft was like one of the milk silos – fallen over. It twitched against the floor, drooling buckets-full of pungent cock-snot out onto the smooth ground. With a heavy _thud_ , his glans knocked up against the wood.

“ _Hmnng!_ ”

The pressure of his cock growing against the wall flexed the shape of his shaft, pushing the center out and exaggerating its natural curvature. Bau could feel the muscles at the base of his cock press back into his abdomen, riding up against his sensitive groin. The curve tightened as Bau’s erection grew bigger and bigger. Even though he was growing, he had no more space to grow into. He felt as though two strong, giant hands were gripping the center of his shaft and upping the strength of their grip every second. He broke out in a warm sweat. A light mist rose off his enormous sex and his body slipped freely in the valley of Izabelle’s chest. Bau grew less and less capable of focusing on her breasts as the agonizing yet pleasurable discomfort clouded his mind.

“ _Phwah!_ ”

Bau’s lips slipped from Iza’s nipples. Before he could even think about taking them back in his mouth, she enveloped his entire slippery body in marshmallow heaven. After pulling her soft tits apart and allowing him to sink deeper into her chest, she clapped them shut. His head stuck out of her cleavage, and his legs drooped out from under her boobs. Her legs were completely suffocated by a heavy blanket of Bau’s throbbing flesh.

“ _Iza…_ ” Bau strained to pronounce, “ _I’m gonna cum..!_ ”

His breath was shaky. His body was too. Izabelle’s hormones still coursed through him, so he was still growing. The wall that his glans pressed up against was starting to bend, and the wringing tightness in his shaft felt like a hundred rings squeezing him shut. Her milk, still flowing freely from her nipples, squirted up and to the sides in hundreds of little thread-like streams. She caught some in her own mouth as much, much more of it seeped down between her breast and onto Bau. He was practically taking a light bath in it – slipping and sliding between her lovely mounds as she massaged them with the base of her palm.

“ _Come on, Bau. Come on, baby…_ ”

Faster and harder.

Harder and longer.

“ _Ooouuuhhhh!!!_ ”

Bau buried his face in her chest and braced to orgasm. It couldn’t be stopped any longer.

**_TH-HWING!_ **

Bau’s cock sprung to the side, away from the wall he’d been prodding and facing off towards a different wall – one that was a lot further away.

It fell with a hard _SLAP,_ setting him off.

Like a burst pipeline, highly pressurized cum shot straight up his shaft and all over their surroundings. Windows: shattered. Metal silos: dented. Milking pens: flooded. Hot, steaming cream surged out of his rumbling cock, and his scrotum gurgled and roared as it evacuated gallons upon gallons of pent-up spunk. The cum kept on coming, building up around them with every powerful, wall-bending spurt. Each time Bau let out more, he squeezed the arms he had wrapped around Iza’s breasts. She, in turn, pushed them more closely together – stabilizing him to ensure he didn’t get flung across the barn by the power of his own rocket-force ejaculation.

“ _Iza!_ ” Bau shouted at her. “ _I’m still cumming – there’s so much more! My stomach still feels hot…_ ”

Even as he came, Izabelle’s milk was still feeding hormones into Bau’s body. He was bigger than she’d ever seen him before, and bigger than he ever remembered being. He loved it – so much that he would want to try even more in the future. She loved it too. The only thing Izabelle wished for at that moment was that when her Bau’s orgasm finally died down, that he’d still have enough to feed her his own tall glass of _milk_.

“That’s good, baby…Keep it comin’! Come on!”

She sat up and gripped Bau’s shoulders with her big, strong hands. She pulled him up through her cleavage until his face was against hers. Izabelle was more in love with Bau’s body now than ever in the past, and she wanted him to know it. When their lips touched, Bau knew exactly what she was going for.

Her luscious lips wrapped around his entire mouth. She could taste her own milk on his breath and all over his cheeks. The further she poked her beefy tongue against his, the closer she pushed their heads together. Moans slipped from both of them between intense bouts of tongue-wrestling. There was some lip-biting as well. When Izabelle had him locked securely in their kiss, she reached out with one arm to grab his throbbing sack. Her hands sank into it, pliable like her breasts, yet filled just a few inches below the surface with a dense, pounding orb of compressed fluids. She squeezed it with her fingers, and felt Bau squirm against her chest. Retracting from their kiss, she bit his lower-lip and smiled deviously. His eyes were shut tightly in a mind-numbing parade of pleasure and aching pain. She stared into him and chuckled.

“ _You’re still just dribbling like a leaky faucet,_ ” she teased. “ _Is this not good enough for you?_ ”

“ _A-aaah!_ ”

Bau’s yelp climbed to a higher octave as Izabelle squished him under her fingers again.

“ _Iza! S-stop!_ ”

That devilish gleam in her eyes overtook her usual, motherly persona. As mean and as dominating as she appeared at that moment, she knew Bau liked to have his balls pet and fondled. He enjoyed some _heavy_ petting on occasion.

“ _Why don’t_ _we get a real nice spray going?_ ”

Izabelle sat up higher, forcing Bau’s body to slouch over backwards. He was still snug and secure between her massive tits – Izabelle just needed to get in closer to his single-story sack. She reeled back her other hand, held it at her side for a moment, and then slapped Bau’s jewel purse with all the force she could muster.

_SMACK!!!_

Surely, that’d leave a red mark.

Right at the exact moment Iza’s fingers sent the shockwave rippling over his flesh-tone sperm banks, the deluge stopped. He jerked up straight in attention. His jaw tightenedd. Everything went silent…

**_GGGGLLLLLLOOORRRRRZZ…_ **

Deafening rumbling filled the air. Izabelle could feel the power shift on top of her legs. Bau’s bloated balls tensed up and lifted toward his undercarriage.

               **_GRROOOOOOAAAUGHLLURRRR…_**

An apocalyptic flood of spunk welled from the depth of his super-dense balls, widening his cumvein so thick one could stick an entire leg inside and still have enough space to shake it around. Big globes of spunk squeezed up through his gigaton cock. Bau’s length grew thicker, wider, and more unevenly shaped as the unstoppable train of genetic material chugged up his track. When it finally arrived at the tip of his turgid rod, up all the way to his reddened glans...

               **_GGGHWF-WHOOOOOOOOOOOURPFSHHHHH!!!_**

Their swimming pool transformed almost instantaneously into a lake. The two of them were carried on a tidal wave of Bau’s own doing, propelled by his still-spewing cock. The deafening sound of rushing water, like a waterfall at the edge of a great dam, silenced Izabelle’s dirty and provocative commentary:

“ _Now there we go, baby!_ ”

“ _Keep cumming, keep cumming for mamma Iza!”_

 _“God, I can’t wait for you to pump me full just like this…_ ”

Not even Bau’s pleasured howls could be heard over all the noise.

Cum poured out all over the farm, with the milking parlor serving as the wave’s nucleation point. All of its surface-level doors burst off their hinges, torn apart like paper under the immense power of the lovers’ wave. The window at the front of the barn swung open as well. Even as it drained from the bottom, Bau’s endless spray filled the building all the way to the top. It splashed against the walls, exploding against the bright-red planks and riding up to the ceiling.

Eventually, they were ejected together through the wide double-doors, along with one of countless other surges of cream. Their bodies were covered in it, weighed down by a coat of white goo as thick as a winter coat. It stuck to their skin like glue, hot enough to keep them warm through the whole sunless night. The in-ground lights around the barnyard lit up Bau’s salty lagoon from underneath, shining heated rays up through the milky rapids and dimly illuminating the space around them. The glow complimented the gentle luster of the moon. Both sources of light sparkled off of Izabelle’s face, and as they floated gently down the slope of a hill along with all of Bau’s product, the two of them stared rapturously in each other’s eyes.

The tide dropped them gently at the base of one of the farm’s soft, rolling hills. The hill that the parlor lay on was thoroughly painted white, and the excess pooled like a mote in the valleys around the surrounding hills. Bau’s tender cock dribbled out a swirled concoction of clear and white – draining the last sperm from his deflated erection with the clear, sticky substance he dripped so frequently. Even though his tumescent rod was shrunken, that was still only in comparison to the growth spurred on by Izabelle’s milk. Bau was still plenty large – the effects of the milk had just played itself out. His semi-soft cock hung over Iza’s thigh, nearly touching her toes, and his aching sack heaved spilling across either side of his left leg.

Breaking the tension of the silence between them, Bau slapped a dripping, sticky palm on Iza’s shoulder. He pulled his body up closer to her face, his legs and butt still fit snugly between her breasts. A quick smooch, planted lovingly on her luscious lips, turned into another intensely passionate session of kissing. They moaned and bit at each other’s lips, tearing their tongues way for a scant few moments before lunging back in for more.

Izabelle turned her body to lay on its side, breaking their kiss when Bau tumbled out of her cleavage and onto the ground beside her. He came to rest with his back on the grass – just how she wanted him.

Bau stared back at her and smirked. She smirked back.

“You know,” she said, “I think you’ve been a little selfish today.”

The facetiousness in her comment was hard to glance over.

“Oh?” Bau played along. “How do you figure?”

As whispered to each other, Izabelle climbed on top of Bau. She grips his meaty cock, squeezing and massaging it to get his blood pumping again before they were done teasing each other with their thinly veiled words of foreplay. She propped it up against her torso, measuring up to show Bau and herself just how deep he could bury his shaft in her. All the way up through her breasts – long enough for her to lick his glans clean of pre without bending her back.

Izabelle squeezed her nipples, spraying him with a light stream of milk and using the drippings to marinate the throbbing cock that lay at the center of her chest.

“Well, I’ve given you so much today…”

She bit her lips and rose off of his hips. Bau’s dick slipped through her bosom again, squeezing out a healthy glob of lube that burst between her heavy tits.

“And all of mine got spilt. I hardly got to enjoy it.”

With her knees completely straightened, legs spread apart, Izabelle stood towering above Bau. She blocked his view of the moon, lighting the back of her head and creating a pale blue aura that glowed around her like a halo. The fat, watermelon-sized head of his mammoth cock pressed up against Izabelle’s box. She was twitching, and her body wavered forward and back, wiping against her and thoroughly wetting both of their sexes for the climax to come. Izabelle’s knees buckled slightly when she felt his hot precum ooze ever so slightly into her vagina. She could sense it as a foreign liquid, so thick an viscous it could hardly drip out but only a single drop at a time.

More.

She wanted more of that.

Much, much more.

Izabelle lowered her hips. The horny beast dwelling within her, ever since force-feeding another cow back in the barn after their shift, took control of her entire body. Even back then, all she wished for was to feel Bau’s dominating erection fill her pussy – to satisfy her body’s unending thirst for cum. Her jaw seized, and her teeth gritted and locked down. She breathed heavily and unevenly from her mouth and nostrils. Her entire body shivered like a newborn lamb. When she got his entire head into her quivering sex, she couldn’t help but escape her most carnal, enraptured wail.

 _“Mmmooooooouuuuh-uuoh!_ ”

She came with only a few inches of Bau’s veiny cock stuffed into her. Her ejaculate sprayed down his shaft. As Izabelle’s knees gave out, the pace of her descent quickened. Every passing second, as her body vibed with more and more mind-numbing pleasure, she lost more control of her leg muscles.

12 inches deep.

Plenty left to go.

Bau arched his spine as a tingling pressure built in his loins yet again. He could feel it coming again. Very, very soon. The longer he could hold it off, though, the better it would feel in the end.

As her knees bent further, the challenge of taking Bau’s tumid girth grew. Izabelle’s consciousness was fuzzy. Her eyes were heavy through the whole descent, like she could fall asleep at any moment in utter orgasmic bliss. In her half-dream, half-awoke state of giddy laughter and perpetual orgasm, her feet slipped.

_SCHLL-PLAP!_

Izabelle took the remaining half of Bau’s four-foot cock in all at once. Her belly stretched and bulged outward, shaped like a dull statue celebrating the glorious tool inside her. One could only make out the general shape of his erection: a long, thick shaft and an even thicker, round head. It’s shape, however, wouldn’t be visible for much longer.

“ _Kh-haa…_ ”

The weight of the ten-foot cow falling on his hips knocked the wind out of him. Bau’s toes curled up, and his behind jerked left to right a few centimeters under her. In a strained undertone, he softly said to her:

“ _I-Iza…I’m gonna cum!_ ”

**_BLOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRPPFFT!_ **

Her eyes opened wide, and drool spilled out of her tiny, o-shaped mouth.

White, hot ropes shot out into Izabelle’s hungry cunt, distending her gut even further and obfuscating the shape of Bau’s spurting cock. Her stomach filled with barrels of spunk. All of it lay heavily in a pool over Bau’s torso, like a freshly filled water-balloon laid on the grass. Izabelle, however, was still firmly wrapped around her throbbing, gushing faucet.

Bau’s jizz came in pulses, steadily stretching her one pump at a time. He thrust upward, agitating the gallons inside her ballooning abdomen like a churning stick in a barrel of cream. She was like butter on his lap.

Izabelle squeaked Bau’s name, calling out for him as he filled her with more and more of his virile seed.

“ _Oh my God, Bau!_ ”

“ _Iza!_ ”

They found each other’s hands at their sides. Bau grabbed hold of Izabelle, holding on tightly as they rode out this high together. Even as he was buried underneath her sloshing, cum-filled blimp of a belly, he held his grip around her delicate fingers. He could feel it, all around him, oppressing him. The radiating warmth of her body heat and the sultry cream being piped into her, barrel after barrel. Load after load. Bigger, bigger, and messier as it bubbled and sprayed out of her tight box.

-

Bau and Izabelle spent the entire night locked together. Until sunrise, and the refreshing beams of sunlight hit their faces. Their eyes fluttered open, and they turned to greet one another.

“Good morning, Bau, hun…”

“Morning, Izabelle…”

The landscape was still white, and the mote was filled up higher. Izabelle lay on her back, on the side of one of the hills. Bau, in his favorite spot in the world, was nestled yet again between her enormous, pillowey breasts.

They stared into each other’s eyes, smiling.

“ _So…_ ”

Izabelle was the one to break the silence.

“ _…How about you start the day with some milk_?”


End file.
